You'll Be The Death Of Me
by ame to ai
Summary: Waktu membeku. Dunia seakan lumpuh. Untuk sesaat ia terpana, ada keindahan dibalik sifat ghoul yang mematikan, sebuah kontradiksi abadi. Rated M for blood/gore.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ame to ai's note: Lam kenal minna-san. Gw newbie di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalo banyak kekurangan di fic ini. One-shot ini gw dedikasiin buat Kenozoik Yankie, author buddy gw yg keren.

* * *

Potongan tubuh para anggota pemburu ghoul bertebaran. Bagai kelopak bunga tertiup angin, terberai, keindahannya tak lagi utuh. Cairan merah kehidupan tergenang, tak lagi mengalir, membeku oleh kekejaman di pekatnya malam. Langkah kaki yang bergema di lorong melambat tatkala mendekat ke tempat pembantaian. Cahaya keperakan bulan menyinari celah-celah gedung, sosok laki-laki berumur belasan tahun memakai pakaian CCG lengkap dengan rompi anti pelurunya berjalan dengan mata menerawang.

Saat ia melangkah diantara ceceran tubuh, tiba-tiba kakinya dicengkram kuat. Mata Suzuya bertemu dengan mata penuh kengerian salah satu anggota pasukan merpati yang sekarat, tubuhnya terbelah dua secara horizontal, hampir semua isi organ dalam telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Suara seperti air yang ditiupkan udara terdengar beberapa kali saat pria itu berusaha menarik nafas panjang. Mulut pria yang meregang nyawa itu terbuka, ingin berucap tapi tak berdaya.

Untuk sesaat Suzuya menatapnya datar. Pria itu tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Tidak ada yang ia rasakan saat melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Ia berjongkok dengan satu lutut menempel lantai, dengan sigap ia menarik sebuah revolver dari pinggang sang pria lalu menembak kepalanya. Di bawah hitungan detik, peluru menembus tulang tengkorak dan membuyarkan sel-sel kelabu itu bersamaan dengan lebih banyak darah lagi ke tanah lewat lubang baru di belakang kepala anggota CCG malang itu.

Hanya dengan memberikan salah satu anggota tim-nya kematian cepatlah bantuan yang dapat ia berikan.

Dengan cepat ia kembali bangkit dan berlari, mengejar para ghoul yang melakukan pembantaian. Ia memacu kakinya cepat dan semakin cepat, melewati semua batas tercepat yang pernah ia jangkau di hidupnya. Usaha Suzuya membuahkan hasil, mereka yang dikejarnya sudah terjamah oleh mata. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas, baru saja ia ingin menyapa pada mereka saat seorang pria menghadangnya.

Sesosok Ghoul pria, dengan lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dihiasi oleh tatto. Bagian kiri rambutnya di- _skin_ , sisa rambutnya dikuncir tinggi dengan poni panjang yang menjuntai ke sisi kanan. Tank top abu-abu di bawah sweater hitam adalah pakaian yang dikenakannya. Uta, ghoul yang menyembunyikan kekuatannya dan memilih menjadi seniman pembuat topeng.

Walau wajahnya datar saat berkata, suaranya cukup terkesan lembut saat berkata. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengejar pelanggan berhargaku"

Dengan cepat ia mengenali salah satu ghoul yang telah menjadi perhatian CCG. "Kau si tanpa wajah, Uta" hanya itu yang di ucapkan oleh Suzuya dengan riang sebelum ia melancarkan serangan dengan _quinque_ -nya.

Tidak ada keterkejutan sama sekali yang Uta perlihatkan saat menerima serbuan bertubi-tubi musuhnya, ia tetap tenang. "Aku hargai kau mengenaliku" bertentangan dengan suaranya yang ramah, wajahnya tetap dingin.

"Ganbatte~" nada penuh melodi yang ia ucapkan berkali-kali itu mengiringi serbuan yang Suzuya lakukan.

Cara bertarung Suzuya alami, mengikuti insting, hasil dari kehidupannya yang keras sebagai 'manusia peliharaan' Madam A. Gerakannya cepat, sangat cepat, dan tepat sasaran vital. Andai saja lawannya bukanlah Uta, ghoul terkuat di area 4, sudah pasti ghoul itu sudah jadi onggokan daging yang tercecer. Semua gerakan Suzuya tidak bercela, sayangnya sang ghoul lebih dari sekadar cepat. Dengan mudah ia berhasil menghindar semua serangan yang dihadiahkan untuknya.

Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung beberapa lama sebelum _quinque_ Suzuya berhasil merobek dada Uta hingga menembus punggung pria itu. Jarak mereka sangat berdekatan, gumpalan darah yang dimuntahkan oleh sang ghoul membasahi wajah dan mewarnai surai silver anggota CCG itu. Tidak ada senyum kemenangan yang sempat terlintas di wajah Suzuya saat itu, ia hendak melompat mundur. Tapi, ghoul yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan 'tanpa wajah' tidak menerima serangan hanya karena lengah, tidak. Ia memiliki rencana sendiri.

Sebelum sang lawan sempat melompat mundur Uta sudah menyerang balik. Dengan satu pukulan _quinque_ Jason milik Suzuya telah rusak tanpa ada harapan untuk dapat digunakan lagi. Pembuat topeng itu melempar begitu saja gagang _quinque_ yang menerobos tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat mata remaja yang bernama asli Rei itu terbelalak sebelum dia berhasil melompat mundur, mengambil jarak aman. Dia menatap ghoul yang sedang mencabut senjata itu dari tubuhnya. Tidak terbersit seberkas emosipun dari raut wajah sang ghoul, tidak bahkan pertautan kedua alis.

Untuk sesaat Suzuya terpana. Setiap ghoul yang telah ia habisi selalu terlihat sama di matanya, mereka semua memiliki wajah sang nyonya yang menyiksanya. Ia memang pernah berkata tidak memiliki dendam pada sang madam tapi alam bawah sadarnya berkata lain. Ia membencinya, ia ingin memberi kematian pada 'mama' yang telah menyiksanya. Karena dia lah ia tidak dapat merasakan sakit maupun takut. Hingga saat ini ia masih merasa bahwa ia tak lebih dari sebuah boneka, kosong dan hampa.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Pertarungannya dengan pria yang ada di depannya ini mengganggu sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Untuk sekelebat ia menatap kagum ghoul itu. Bola mata hitam pekat dengan iris merah seakan menghipnotis. Keindahan dibalik sifat ghoul yang mematikan, ia terpaku ketika menatap sebuah kontradiksi abadi.

Biasanya, laki-laki berkepala silver itu selalu berkata 'Jangan mati dulu' pada para ghoul yang dia hadapi. Kini, ia telah menemui lawan yang dapat membuat dadanya berdebar-debar. Ia menemukan musuh yang tangguh. Buih-buih perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan membuncah di dadanya. Ia merasa bergairah dan hidup!

Remaja itu tersenyum, lekuk itu semakin lebar saat melihat regenerasi super cepat tubuh ghoul di hadapannya. "Itu menjijikkan"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Uta telah kembali seperti semula, hanya tersisa robekan dan bercak darah di tank top dan sweaternya yang menjadi bukti atas serangan lawannya. "Menjijikkan adalah kata yang tepat bagi orang yang tidak menghargai seni" ucapnya halus sebelum bergerak menyerang.

Dengan sigap Suzuya mengeluarkan Bikaku quinque dari balik baju yang ia kenakan. Lagi-lagi mereka terkait pada pertarungan alot lainnya.

Bagi Uta, telah lama ia tidak menikmati sebuah perkelahian yang menyenangkan selain dengan Renji yang kini menjadi sahabatnya. Namun saat ini, manusia dengan harum tubuh yang menggoda ini bagaikan sebuah seni baru yang ia kagumi, sebuah oase yang berharga untuk dikuasai. Ia yang tersiksa menjalani kehidupan di tengah-tengah manusia tak pernah berpikir akan memiliki kebutuhan seperti itu, kebutuhan untuk menaklukkan seorang manusia selain untuk memakan mereka.

Suzuya tidak mengeluarkan satupun gerakan yang sia-sia, kefektifan serangan _Bikaku_ Juuzou dapat diimbangi oleh kemampuan Uta yang tidak manusiawi. Keduanya setara dalam hal kecepatan dan tehnik. Setelah beberapa belas menit lamanya keduanya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Nafas mereka memburu, otak mereka sama-sama berpikir keras cara untuk memenangkan dan mengulur-ulur pertarungan.

Keduanya bertukar senyum saat mereka menghentakkan kaki untuk melancarkan serangan terakhir.

Mereka saling bergantian melancarkan serangan dan menghindar.

Beberapa detik kemudian keadaan mencapai tahap akhir.

 _Bikaku_ Suzuya menekan kulit di leher Uta, siap memotong vena dan menyemburkan cairan merah hangat itu.

Sedangkan _Kagune_ milik Uta yang telah lama bersembunyi di dalam dirinya akhirnya keluar, mengancam Suzuya, tepat di atas jantung, siap merobek dan mengeluarkan organ itu dari rongga dada.

Hening.

Waktu membeku.

Dunia seakan lumpuh.

Hanya deru nafas keduanya yang terdengar.

Merah diantara sklera hitam dan putih terkunci lekat.

Inti jiwa mereka terasuki oleh perasaan yang tak kalah kelam oleh kenyataan.

Di tengah kekacau balauan yang melanda mereka terombang-ambing oleh sesuatu yang tak mereka mengerti.

Puluhan pasang hentakan sepatu _boot-_ lah yang pada akhirnya membawa mereka kembali menjejak distopia tercinta.

Tidak perlu pendengaran super untuk mengetahui lebih banyak lagi anggota CCG yang akan segera tiba di tempat mereka berada.

Secara bersamaan mereka menarik mundur senjata masing-masing.

Uta lah yang lebih dulu membalikkan badan, dengan langkah lambat beranjak pergi.

"Jangan pernah membelakangi musuhmu!" suara Suzuya yang tajam bergema di lorong sepi itu.

Kaki Uta berhenti melangkah, "sampai jumpa" ia melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh sebelum kembali berjalan.

.

Ia yang terkenal kejam pada ghoul, telah melemah.

 _Uta..._

"Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

End notes: Kagune Uta emang misteri kan? Entah itu Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, Bikaku, atau Kakuja.

Well, I hope you like it Keno.

I accept criticism in a good manner.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^


End file.
